I'm Still Here
by ashehole
Summary: It’s nearing the end of Collin’s first week of dating Jimena, but he doesn’t understand the awkwardness between them, after all that went down with them already. CollinXJimena, oneshot.


**Title: I'm Still Here**

**Summary: It's nearing the end of Collin's first week of dating Jimena, but he doesn't understand the awkwardness between them, after all that went down with them already. CollinXJimena, one-shot.**

**Dedication of this story goes to Farrell, as she definitely loves anything with Collin involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DotM, because as you all should know by now, Chris would definitely still be here. D Also, I don't own the song (Cold) But I'm Still Here by Evans Blue, where I graciously took the title for my story, and some lyrics. Lyrics will be in italics.**

_Hello, I'm your martyr…_

_Will you be my gangsta'?_

I won't lie. I felt weird, seeing that fiery, tough Hispanic sitting next to me on my couch, watching a movie with me…_of her own accord_. She wasn't there because Serena had forced her to be—in fact, Serena wasn't even home! It was just me, her, and that frivolous inch of space between us.

Okay, I said I wouldn't lie, so I'll just mention that I _honestly_ never expected this to happen to us. I mean, yeah, I found Jimena attractive. I am a guy, _a straight guy_, and we do tend to check out our younger sister's friends every now and then. I just never thought that we would even remotely get along, let alone start dating.

I also didn't expect my girlfriend, my sister, and their other two friends to turn out to be goddesses. Guess I'm just lucky.

Anyway, it's been about a week since that whole shit went down between Jimena and those ghouls, Cassandra and Karyl. A week since that night I realized the depth of my feelings for the ex-gangster, a week since she traveled into the underworld, and a week since we've kinda, sorta dating. I really wished I knew what my girlfriend was thinking, but that's Serena's area of expertise.

Not that I didn't ask her.

Not that she just flat out refused to do her cool, older brother a teeny, tiny favor. With an impish smile!

I invited Jimena over for an in-house movie date. I want to understand what she's thinking about _us. _And this stupid inch between us!

Her face is turned towards the television screen, but her deep brown eyes are flickering to me. Is this awkward for her? Does she know it makes me feel awkward, too? Could she be thinking about Veto, comparing us? Why is she… _Why is she moving further away?! It's now a two inch gap!_ A clearly defined two inch gap! Have I caught leprosy all of a sudden?

My hand goes to my nose, and with relief I realize that it's still there. Except now my girlfriend is staring at me with those eyebrows raised because my hand is pretty much groping my nose. I'm such an idiot…

I give her a large grin, reaching out for her hand with the one I had grabbed my nose with. My skin touches hers, and she quivers, quickly pulling away.

_But just remember that, when I touch you,_

_The more you shake, the more you give away…_

Okay…She's…Is she scared to be around me? _Her_, scared of _me_? An odd turn of events. Usually she scares the people. Me, sometimes.

"Jimena." And at the same time, "Collin," she says.

We stare at each other, her head turned towards me now. "You first."

"No, you."

I can still see her quivering hand. "Um."

Now she's at a loss for words. Is this even Jimena? I mean, could someone have possessed her, or be impersonating her?

…Or maybe she is breaking up with me…

I take a deep, shaky breath. "Are you rethinking our relationship?"

"What?" She narrows her eyes like I've just asked the most moronic thing on the planet. From her reaction, I probably have. "No, Collin."

"Oh…" I can't think of anything more to say. My palms are getting real sweaty. I must really like her if I'm acting like this. I think she's realizing it, too.

"It's just been awhile since I've been a girlfriend. It's odd," she quietly explains.

I want to take hold of her, cuddle her as we watch this movie, kiss her. She's cute when she's all awkward.

"That's okay. I'll ease you back into it!" I tell her happily, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and bring her closer to me.

Her head lays against my chest, one arm around my waist. My arms are around her, holding her tightly enough to let her know that she's _**my**_ girlfriend.

She snorts a little. "You idiot, that wasn't code for attacking me." But then she sighs, cuddling into me more. I take in her scent, smiling to myself.

Good, ol' Jimena. My Jimena, now. I have a good feeling about this relationship, like it's only going to get better from here.

_I loved you from the very first night…_


End file.
